


Hero of War

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Army, Death, Deployment, Fighting, M/M, War, coming home, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: When Jack married Mark and became an American, he immediately signed up for the army."The army?! Jack, are you crazy?""If I'm gonna be an American, I'ma do it right."





	Hero of War

Jack came home with a smile on his face. It was done. He was officially in the army.

Signing up wasn't the hard part. Nor was disscussing the reason why he was an Irish American joining the army right after becoming a legal citizen.

The hard part was still to come.

The hard part would be telling Mark.

Mark had no idea that Jack even thought about joining the army. Jack had kept it secret all this time. He didn't want Mark telling him that it was too dangerous, or letting him worry over him all the time.

But Jack was American now. Nothing would stop him from protecting his new home.

He arrived home and was greeted by their two and a half year old son, Tim. Tim was biologically Mark's son, but Jack was still his Papa, or 'the fun dad' as he often joked.

"Hey Timmy! Papa missed ya!" Jack said, picking the small boy up and hugging him. Tim giggled and squirmed out of his Papa's arms. Mark walked out of the kitchen and kissed his husband on the cheek.

"Hey, how was your day? Wouldn't even tell me where you were going."

"I've, uh, got some big news."

They sat on the living room couch while Tim played with some blocks.

"Okay, what's up? You've been super secretive lately." Mark grinned, that smile that Jack fell in love with.

"So I might've, kinda, maybe... joined the army," Jack said quickly.

Mark stared at him, then laughed. "Wow Jack, that was a good one," he chucked. "You got me there."

"Mark, I'm serious."

The older man frowned. "Wait, what? The army?! Are you crazy? Jack, that's... huge. Are you sure you want to be a soldier?"

"I'm more than sure. Mark, I'm an American now. And if I'm gonna be an American, I'ma do it right."

Mark sighed. "Jack, I'm just... worried. You know being a soldier is a dangerous job. You could get shot! Or worse, killed!"

Jack looked at the floor. "All my life, I've wanted ta help people," he spoke quietly. "Now, I can help the entire country. I've always dreamed of this. And it's real now. No more playing War wit' my brothers in our backyard. This is the real deal."

Mark smiled. "Damn you and your oversized heart," he laughed. "Does this mean I'll have to adress you as Private Jack McLoughlin?"

"Nah," Jack grinned. "Private Seàn McLoughlin sounds better."

....

Three weeks later, Jack was ready to leave for basic training. He had never looked more proud that day as he was boarding the plane.

Tim was bawling. His Papa had never left him for more than a day. Now he was leaving for ten weeks. The little boy didn't understand it.

"No Papa! Pwease don't go! Want you to stay!" he cried. Jack knelt down and hugged his young son tightly.

"It won't be long. I'll be back soon, okay? Can ye be strong fer me? Come on, show me them plus one biceps!"

Tim puffed out his chest and raised his skinny arms. Jack laughed and kissed his forehead. "That's what I like ta see laddy. Papa loves ya."

He stood up and hugged his husband. "I love ya too," he whispered. "Don't ya be worryin' about me."

"I won't. You're gonna dominate basic training, like a boss!"

"Yeah, I know," Jack replied, kissing him.

The ten weeks actually flew by. Before anyone knew it, Jack was standing tall and proud on stage as he became an official member of the United States military.

Mark and Tim waved to Jack from their seats, and Jack smiled back at them. None of them could've been more proud.

The next month, Jack was deployed to Afghanistan. The day before he left, all three took their first family photo together. Neither Jack or Mark was one for family pictures, the kind where you went to a real studio (they preferred cell phone pictures), but both thought it was needed.

Jack had dressed in his new uniform and his smile lit up the whole room. Mark had commented that he should where the uniform every day, since he looked so handsome in it.

It was devestating to Mark when Jack left for Afghanistan. But he knew it was what he wanted.

...

Jack ran through the clouds of dust, yelling to his teammates. Bullets ripped through the air and pounded into the ground. He managed to throw himself behind a rock, just in time as more bullets spat all around him.

He gripped his dog tags, which not only had his information on them, but also the family picture they took. He took a deep breath, then aimed his gun and fired into the attacking enemies.

...

_"Hey, how's my handsome husband and fantastic son doin'?"_

Mark and Tim had managed to set up a Skype call with Jack. It took forever, but the call finally went through.

"Just sitting here, missing you," Mark replied.

"Papa, look! I made you a painting!" Tim exclaimed, eyes shining excitedly.

_"Wow laddy! Is that me?"_

"Yup! It's you with a flag!" 

_"That's amazin' Timmy! But guess what's even more amazin'?"_

"What?!"

_"I'll be home next week! Just ye wait laddy, Papa's gonna smother you wit' love!"_

Tim cheered gleefully. Mark turned to the screen, trying to keep the connection going.

"Hey, I think we're losing you. I love you!"

_"I love ya too Markimoo!"_

                            ...

When Jack got home, he and Mark talked for a long time about having another child. Both agreed the baby would be biologically Jack's.

"Great, another loudmouthed boss to look after."

"Shut up, ya love me."

Nine months later, Samuel William McLoughlin entered the world. Jack couldn't be there, unfortunately. But he set up a Skype call. When his son appeared on screen, he cried buckets.

 _"Papa's gonna be home soon, Sammy,"_ he told the baby, knowing full well the child didn't understand him.

_"Papa loves you both."_

He looked at Mark, with tears in his eyes.

_"And I love ya so much, Mark."_

...

Jack groaned as the bullet hit his side, the one place not protected by the vest he wore. He drop to the ground, breathing heavily. 

The dog tags he worenow had a new photo attached. One of Tim holding baby Sam proudly. Mark smiled in the background.

"P...Papa loves ya," he whispered. "So much."

The war waged on, with one less soldier fighting it.

                             ...

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Tim?"

"There's two men at the door. They're dressed like Papa."

Mark's heart dropped through the floor. It couldn't be...

Yet, when he opened the door, it became true. Two uniformed men stood on the porch steps, saluting with a look of pity on their faces.

"Mr. Fischbach, we regret to inform you that your husband, Private Seàn McLoughlin, was killed in action."

And that was when the world ended.

...

"Daddy, look! I found him on my own this time!" eight-year-old Tim exclaimed. Mark smiled.

"Good job buddy! Sammy, don't be shy. Come say hello to your Papa."

Six-year-old Sam cautiously approached the grave. "H...Hi Papa."

Mark pulled his little boy close. "He would've loved to see how big you've gotten."

"I wish that I could've met him," Sam said softly.

"I wish he could've met you," Mark told him.

The three stood there, reading the marker over and over.

_Seàn William McLoughlin_

_Born in Ireland: Feb. 7th, 1990_

_Died in Afghanistan: June19th, 2018_

_He will be remembered as a true American hero._


End file.
